Warning
by Faye Ross
Summary: What if they all went back to their  not-so  normal lives? Amy and Dan inherit all of Grace's belongings, and go to school with the Holts, the Kabras and Jonah...? Somewhere along the way, a "few" problems meet them...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I hope you like my fanfic. This is my first 39 clues fanfic. I dedicate this to those Cahills from Pag-Ibig. I owe them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**Chapter 1**

Amy, Dan and Nellie were sitting comfortably in their chairs. They had gotten first class tickets paid by none other than, Fiske Cahill, Grace's brother and the sibling's new legal guardian.

They were leaving for Massachusetts right away to go back to their house. Dan and Nellie were watching a movie titled Vampire's Suck from the little television behind each chair in the airplane. Amy was feeling squeamish. Her mind was wondering from reality to dreamland. Nellie noticed this and handed Amy her iPod since she's not even using it.

"Here you go kiddo. Maybe this will make you feel a little bit better. Are you sure you're not sick?" Nellie asked while handing her iPod to Amy.

"It's okay." Amy replied. "I'm just a bit tired."

Nellie was still unconvinced but decided to just drop the subject and continue watching the movie.

Amy chose a random song from the very long list of songs and played it**.**

When the beginning instrumental began Amy recognized the song and the singer right away.

Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.

While the song was playing she was thinking about a certain Lucian boy.

**Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here**

_Actually I don't really know what's been happening around me. All I know is that I've been in tight spots for at least a hundred times._

**One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a Battlefield**

_Yeah we were enjoying ourselves in Korea then you just have to leave us in that cave._

** One word turns into a war**

_And that word is -drumroll please- "CLUE!"And every time a Cahill hears that word they'll go crazy._

** Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?**

_Even just one single poem you go crazy or even a painting of a famous artist that might just be a clue._

** My worlds nothing when you don't I'm not here without a shield**

_I'm always helpless. I have nothing. Well except for Dan and Nellie. Grace would've been with me if she didn't die. Or my parents would've been with me if they weren't murdered in that fire._

**Can't go back now **

_I can't go back to that day, wherein me and Dan has to choose between a million dollars and the first clue to the 39 clues._

** Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

_All of you people have something with you. Jonah is famous. The Holts are athletic. Irina is stealthy. Uncle Alistair is smart ( and so am I ). And you Ian and your family are rich, powerful, dangerous and LIARS._

**Oh no, these times where we climb so fast to fall again**

_Why oh why do I have to fall for your little trick back in Korea? We were on top of the world then everything just went according to your plan and I fell down to the depths of the Earth, deeper than anyone can imagine._

** Why we gotta fall for it now**

_Why? I shouldn't have trusted you. You trapped us in that cave in Korea and nearly killed us!_

** I never meant to start a war**

_ I never meant to start a war, you did. _

** You know I never wanna hurt you **

_I really never meant any harm done, but still after what happened in Korea I'm gonna be glad when I watch you get beat up by Dan._

** Don't even know what we're fighting for**

_Why can't we just live peacefully among each other and look for the clues together. What am I saying? You people can't even stand with your family members in the different branch for even five seconds. Well after five seconds I think that all of you are gone leaving the place all in ashes._

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like?**

_ I can't stand this anymore!_

**Can't swallow our pride**

_ Well I can swallow MY pride but I can't think that YOU can. _

** Neither of us wanna raise that flag**

_Yeah, there might be some kind of trap. For example when I start raising that flag the ropes will strangle me and force me to say where the next clue is._

**If we both surrender then we both gonna lose what we had (oh no)**

_I don't have anything to lose anymore. Well except for those people who are very close to me._

** Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

_All of you people have something with you. Jonah is famous. The Holts are athletic. Irina is stealthy. Uncle Alistair is smart ( and so am I ). And you Ian and your family are rich, powerful, dangerous and are LIARS._

**Oh no, these times where we climb so fast to fall again**

_Why oh why do I have to fall for your little trick back in Korea? We were on top of the world then everything just went according to your plan and I fell down to the depths of the Earth, deeper than anyone can imagine._

** Why we gotta fall for it now**

_Why? I shouldn't have trusted you. You trapped us in that cave in Korea and nearly killed us!_

** I never meant to start a war**

_ I never meant to start a war, you did. _

** You know I never wanna hurt you **

_I really never meant any harm done, but still after what happened in Korea I'm gonna be glad when I watch you get beat up by Dan._

** Don't even know what we're fighting for**

_Why can't we just live peacefully among each other and look for the clues together. What am I saying? You people can't even stand with your family members in the different branch for even five seconds. Well after five seconds I think that all of you are gone leaving the place all in ashes._

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield?**

_I can't stand this anymore!_

**I guess you better go and get your armour  
(Get your armour) Get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your armour  
(Get your armour) Get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your  
**

_Yeah,' cause Dan's gonna "show" you his ninja skills. _

**We can pretend that we are friends tonight (Oh, oh, oh)**

_We can and we could go to a restaurant and eat a fine dinner without having to talk about clues or any of the other teams._

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be all right**

_In the morning back to clue hunting and we don't remember anything __about last night because the Vespers mind wiped us._

**'Cause baby we don't have to fight**

_Yeah we only need to tell each other the clues that we've found and wait to watch which team conquers the world first._

**And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield why does love always feel like a battlefield a battlefield, a battlefield  
**

_ I can't stand this anymore!_

** I guess you better go and get your armour**

_Yeah,' cause Dan's gonna "show" you his ninja skills. _

**I never meant to start a war**

_ I never meant to start a war, you did. _

** You know I never wanna hurt you **

_I really never meant any harm done, but still after what happened in Korea I'm gonna be glad when I watch you get beat up by Dan._

**Don't even know what we're fighting for (Fighting, fighting for)**

_Why can't we just live peacefully among each other and look for the clues together. What am I saying? You people can't even stand with your family members in the different branch for even five seconds. Well after five seconds I think that all of you are gone leaving the place all in ashes._

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield? **

_I can't stand this anymore!_

**I guess you better go and get your armour  
(Get your armour) Get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your armour  
(Get your armour) Get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your  
**

_Yeah,' cause Dan's gonna "show" you his ninja skills. _

**Why does love always feel like? Why does love always feel like? A battlefield, a battlefield a battlefield **

_I can't stand this anymore!_

**I never meant to start a war**

_ I never meant to start a war, you did. _

** You know I never wanna hurt you **

_I really never meant any harm done, but still after what happened in Korea I'm gonna be glad when I watch you get beat up by Dan._

After the song ended, Amy felt tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks. Nellie and Dan, however, didn't notice. They were too engrossed in the movie. Amy turned and faced the other way. She muttered something to Dan about going to the bathroom, and headed there. Here, she washed her face with water and wiped it with her sleeves. She couldn't quite believe it. She started hyperventilating. It wasn't everyday that she hyperventilated. Still, Nellie and Dan didn't notice. Amy exited about a minute later, after she gathered enough courage to go out into the open.

Amy gasped. She wasn't just imagining things, and there was the proof standing a few feet from her. A person who didn't seem to notice that a certain girl was staring at him with an open mouth. Ian Kabra.

**Sorry if I left a cliffhanger. Please Review :D**

**A/N: Okay I'm not sure about my grammar, but so far I think I have a few mistakes. This message is meant for B.B._ And for those people who thinks that this fanfic is cliched, well you're absolutely wrong. I will guarantee you that this fanfic will not be cliche!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**Chapter 2**

Ian Kabra was just there, gaping at Amy as if she was an angel that came down from the heavens.

"A-Amy?" he stuttered.

"I-Ian?" Amy stuttered back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious, since this plane is going to Massachusetts so that must mean that I'm going there," Ian explained sarcastically.

"No, I mean why are you going there? Is there any business that you have there?" Amy asked.

"Um, excuse me, I think some people don't even acknowledge that I still exist," whined a voice beside Ian. It was Natalie Kabra, Ian's sister.

"Sorry Natalie, but some of us are trying to talk here." Ian told her sister.

"Fine then. You two can continue what you were talking about a while ago and pretend that I'm not even here, or better yet, pretend that I don't exist." Natalie muttered and turned her back on Amy and Ian.

"So as I was saying we were going to Massachusetts to live there," Ian explained calmly.

"What?" Amy shrieked. All heads turned towards Amy and Ian's direction, well at least all except Dan and Nellie's. Amy's cheek turned slightly pink.

"But why?" Amy asked Ian in a hushed tone.

"Well since mum burned down our mansion in England before she went into custody-" Ian didn't even finish his sentence when Amy shrieked, again.

"She burned your mansion in England? The one owned by the family of Kabras since the start of the clue hunt?" Amy was clearly surprised, judging by her reaction.

"Well, yeah. And even if I and Natalie still own the land we decided to sell it since there weren't any happy memories that we obtained from that place anyway. So we came to Massachusetts where you and Dan will be living so that in case of any trouble we can inform you both right away. And, anyways, our family's reputation was damaged because of what Mum did and now we are not that famous and certainly not as classy as before," Ian continued in a manner that he always flinched after each sentence which disturbed Amy but didn't bother to ask about it.

"Okay," Amy replied. "So what you're saying is you're going to be living in Massachusetts with us? In the same house?"

Ian was startled at the question. "No, no, no. We are going to be staying at one of the Kabra estates near your would-have-been-home-if-it-wasn't-destroyed-by-our-mother-a-few-years-ago house. But if you want, you could stay at our mansion. There is enough space in there to fit a really, really, really big lake, which it has. So, what do you say?" Ian stared at Amy.

Of course Ian already knew what Amy's answer would be but still, he wasn't going to back down.

"No." Amy said. The tone of her voice made Ian flinch.

"But-" Ian started.

"I said no, and it's going to stay that way. "Amy said storming away and going back to her chair. She was clearly aware that Ian wanted to follow her but when nobody bothered her for about thirty minutes she decided that Ian gave up and started reading a good book while trying to block Natalie's whines about not being able to go to the mall and that her clothes were so last week.

Amy's eyelids suddenly became heavy and within a minute she was silently dozing off.

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't mind my grammar. I have enough trouble as it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**Chapter 3**

Amy had a dream. And in her dream they were back in the tunnel, back at the secret Madrigal base, back where all of them were united.

They were walking in the dark tunnel, with Dan holding the flashlight and Hamilton and Ian were carrying Jonah. Jonah was moaning slightly while being carried.

Amy could sense someone was following them. She could hear something scraping on the floor a few feet behind her. Amy was at the far end of the group as she was keeping watch, although Alistair offered to keep watch. But Amy couldn't risk being left alone in a cave with her brother and with no light source, again.

Amy turned and glanced behind her and stopped because she swore she just saw a foot sticking out of the small opening in the wall. Amy and the others didn't notice it probably because they were too scared that Isabel Kabra might be following them.

Amy turned to look at the others but then she couldn't see any of them. She started to run forward trying to catch up with others but there was a wall that was standing in her way. Amy thought that the wall might be actually a door that needed to be answered. Amy looked and looked but couldn't see anything. There she was in a dark tunnel with no light source. She tried to feel the rocks beside her and retraced her steps to where she thought she saw the foot. _'There!'_ She thought to herself. She can feel it, a gap between the rocks. She went through it. When she crossed there was a loud 'thud!' that she heard behind her. When she tried to run back to where she came from, she collided with the wall.

' _Oh, no! This means that I'm trapped here! I hope there is another way out of this secretive tunnel or else-'_ Amy couldn't finish the thought. Even thinking about it makes her shudder. So instead of just hanging around and waiting to see if the door/wall would open, she felt her way through the tunnel. To Amy it seemed she had been walking for hours when she finally reached a room that only had a freshly lit candle illuminating it. Amy wondered if anyone else had been in the room because she was so sure that the candle was only lit a few minutes ago.

She went around and started inspecting the room. The only things that was in the room was the candle, small table, a chair. And on top of the table were some parchment and a quill. On one parchment there was writing in it.

It said:

**Dearest Amy,**

Amy thought she was going to faint. She reread the first line again. She couldn't believe it. Who was the only person who would know that she would come to the room all alone without Dan or Nellie? She started reading again.

**Dearest Amy,**

**I have always known that you and Dan were destined for greatness. But you must read this letter alone. I think by now you would've known about Fiske. I'm so very sorry that I have not told you your true identities sooner. I wish that after you read this letter you will dispose of it and never tell anyone its contents. **

**I am going to explain to you in this letter that there are other secrets about the Cahill family that not everyone knows about. **

**We are not the only ones looking for clues. The family of Vespers are more evil that Isabel Kabra. The Vespers started looking for clues a few decades ago. Of course I tried to stop them. But you know how things are, they don't always go according to plan. The only thing that I am saying right now is that you really have to be carefull. **

**You don't know how dangerous they can be. Try to act normal when you're in a public place you might never know if there's a Vesper hanging around the area. Please be careful.**

**I will always love you and Dan forever. And death will not take us apart from each other. I will always be with you. **

** Love,**

** Grace **

Amy looked up from the paper. There were tears snaking down her soft and sensitive cheeks. Amy always thought that she cried too easily but that only means that she has a heart.

Amy read the part where she needs to dispose of the letter and never tell anyone, even Dan, about its contents.'_Not tell Dan? But what good would that do?' _Amy thought. Dan always knows what I know.

Just then she heard some voices at the side of the room's walls. She followed the voices and came just behind Alaistair who didn't seem to notice that she was even gone. They were already on the 28th question.

Amy woke up suddenly from her nightmare. She still remembered that day so well it was as if it just happened yesterday. She's been having the same dream ever since they came out of that cave. Amy thinks that she's going to explode from keeping that letter from Dan. Amy looked beside her where Dan and Nellie were sleeping soundly. Amy just noticed that was actually nightfall. She tried to go back to sleep but whenever she closes her eyes she could see the room with every single detail. Amy started to cry softly trying not to wake Dan, Nellie and the other passengers who were sleeping.

**Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amy saw Ian head towards the bathroom but stop when he saw that Amy was crying. Ian walked towards Amy with quiet footsteps.

"Hey there, Amy."

Ian told Amy, watching her face closely.

"Hey," Amy replied, not bothering to look at Ian's face.

"So, why are you crying?" Ian asked.

"These are tears of joy," Amy lied.

"Oh, I know what tears of joy looks like. I think those are tears of sorrow," Ian countered.

"Oh what do you know? Why don't you just ignore me and pretend I don't even exist." Amy said bluntly. Of course Ian didn't reply he just looked past at Amy. Amy turned to look at what he was looking at but only found empty space.

"Hey Ian Kabra, what are you looking at?" Amy asked Ian, trying to catch his eye but Ian's eyes wouldn't meet hers. "Hey Ian, I just asked you a question. Answer me." Amy was losing patience.

"I thought that you wanted me to ignore you?" Ian snickered. Suddenly Ian was whacked by a pillow by Amy. "What was that for?" Ian said pretending that he'd been offended.

"Nothing Kabra. Just a little something to make you pay for what you've done in the past. " Amy said.

"Really, Amy, I thought you've already forgiven me for all those things I've done to you in the past." Ian said with pleading eyes.

Amy turned her back to him. "Don't say sorry to me. Dan's still a bit upset when you trapped us in that cave."

"It wasn't really my intention, but-" Ian didn't finish because Amy cut him off.

"It's all in the past now, Ian, so please don't remind me anymore." Amy told Ian coldly and put her hands to her ears to block out whatever Ian was going to say. Ian just stared at Amy and went back to his seat beside Natalie, who was sleeping soundly in her seat.

A few minutes after their fight the plane pilot told the passengers that they will be landing shortly. Amy started waking Nellie and Dan to get them ready. Nellie just grumbled and Dan totally ignored Amy. It wasn't until Amy shouted in their ears that the two of them were finally wide awake.

"Whoa there little horsey, what got you up and at 'em?" Nellie asked, startled by the loud noise.

"Obviously, I need to tell you guys something important." Amy said, fixing her backpack.

"Well tell us then." Dan said stretching his legs.

"The Kabra twins are here in the plane a few seats away from us. And, they are going to go to the same school as us." Amy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You mean the cobras are staying with us in our school in Massachusetts? I thought they already had private tutors?" Dan said also fixing his backpack.

"Well I don't know, maybe they just want to feel normal for a change." Amy replied. She was now fixing her backpack.

"The Kabra brats? Normal? Not in a hundred years." Nellie said, fixing her tangled earphones.

"I don't know. But they're staying at their manor in Massachusetts. You know, that block with the really big wall that we always wondered what was inside and Grace always told us it was filled with snakes," Amy giggled.

"Oh, the irony." Dan commented.

xXxXxXx

When they finished gathering their stuff at the baggage counter, they hailed a taxi and went to Grace's mansion. Fiske and some other Madrigals had rebuilt the mansion while Amy and Dan were busy with the clue hunt. Of course, Beatrice didn't notice since she had migrated to Rome. When Amy, Dan and Nellie arrived they were awed at what they saw: the exact same replica of Grace's mansion.

"When they said they were going to rebuild it I didn't think they were actually going to rebuild it," Nellie said in awe.

Nellie paid the taxi driver and they all went inside.

"Even the furniture's the same," Amy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and see our rooms," Dan said as he dropped all his baggage on the floor and ran up the stairs. Amy and Nellie didn't need to be told twice.

**Please Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A friend of me told me this story about a boy and a friend of his who went hiking up the mountain and the boy sees an eagle but his friend does not. Hope you understand the small summary of the story because it really has a deep meaning to it. And also I would like to thank my Beta Reader, mischievous101. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**Chapter 5**

Amy went to look for her room. It was kind of easy since there was a golden plate with her name, was stuck to the door. Her room was Grace's old room. She felt a twinge of guilt when she thought that maybe Dan would've wanted to stay in Grace's old bedroom. But she thought otherwise.

When she entered it was just she felt that she was a part of the royal family. Her room is as big as the gym in their school. She had a red velvet carpet in the middle of the room. She had a four-poster bed; beside it was a drawer with a clock on top, lamp made of shells and a telephone. There was also a gold dresser designed with real diamonds; she had her own entertainment system, a computer just beside the window, a window seat, a plant sitting by the window, a comfy reading chair in the corner of the room and a fireplace place to keep her warm during winter.

When she strolled over to her walk-in-closet she nearly did a back flip, if she can do a back flip. She had over a hundred designer dresses, a hundred designer sweater, a hundred designer skirts, a hundred designer shoes, a hundred designer scarves, a hundred designer shirts and a hundred designer bags. Amy blinked few times to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

Just then she heard Dan yell from the corridor. She went out of the closet. The doors flung open and she saw Dan waving a lot of katanas all around the room then suddenly stopped. Dan looked around Amy' room.

"Why did you get her room?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. But if you want we could switch." Amy said bracing herself if ever Dan gets angry.

"No thanks. I like my room." Dan said. "Have you seen the bathroom? They're awesome."

"No, why?" Amy asked.

"Well go see for yourself." Dan said. "Anyway I'm hungry I believe there's a chef waiting for us in the kitchen, I ordered him to cook some homemade delicacies. See you around. And word of advice, shut your door. I heard Nellie has a component system in her room." He said then dashed away. As if on cue a loud piercing music can be heard down the corridor. Amy quickly shut the door and went to her bathroom.

The bathroom door itself was breathtaking, it was made of pure gold. When Amy opened the door she saw that the bathroom is as twice big as her closet. The bathroom was composed of a bathtub, a Jacuzzi, there a plant in the corner, a water tap that was the shape of a dolphin, a mirror designed with pearls, an air vent on top of the bathroom, a telephone, a component system and a mini television perched on top of the shelf in the corner of the bathroom where the hairdryer, curler, and other bathroom things were stored. The best thing about the bathroom was that everything was either made from pure gold or pure white marble.

She looked inside the storage cabinet and found a lot shampoos each containing a different scent. There was lavender, peppermint, and roses scented bottles. Some white towels that are obviously imported from Italy. Some rose petals stored in a container. Amy felt tired after the trip and she felt that she was going to pass out from her fatigue. Which she did. When she woke up it was nearly 3:00 o'clock in the morning. Amy felt really hungry. So she went down to the kitchen hoping there was some leftover food.

"Mrrp." Amy heard from behind her.

"Saladin." Amy said." Do you want some red snapper?" Saladin 'Mrrped' in reply. Amy found some red snapper inside the fridge and fed some to Saladin. When the Egyptian Mau was finished eating it went back to exploring the house. Amy found some lasagne and reheated it in the microwave. She ate in silence as she filled her empty stomach. She went back to her room. The next morning she was awoken by her alarm clock playing Beethoven Symphony 7 and Nellie was leaning over her. Amy nearly fell off the bed.

"Nellie!" Amy shrieked.

"Rise and shine kiddo, you need to go to school, we don't want you to be late, right?" Nellie smirked.

"School?" Amy practically shouted. "Who told us about school? And today?"

"Well Mr. McIntyre visited last night to inform me about your daily schedule starting from now on. Besides, you're here and your school is in Boston. How do you suppose to go there now?" Nellie asked.

"I haven't thought about that." Amy mumbled.

"Well there will be a limo that will transport you to and fro from school or wherever you might want to go." Nellie explained.

"How about if we want to go to another country?" Amy asked.

"I know you're only being sarcastic but we've also taken care of that. You and Dan have your own private jet at your disposal." Nellie explained briefly.

"Well that answers most of my questions." Amy said.

"Well you better get ready. Dan's already taking a shower but he's taking time in the bath tub. You leave in one hour." Nellie said.

"One hour? Why take that long to get ready?" Amy asked.

"Well because maybe you're not normal kids. Maybe because Fiske wants you to be respected by everybody, to be noticed." Nellie answered.

"What if I don't want to be noticed?" Amy's voice rising.

"Well then sorry because you are going to be dressed like a girl." Nellie said then walked off.

Amy went to the bathroom to wash her face; she noticed that the clothes that she is going to wear are already hanging from the bathroom rail.

She took off her clothes and got into the tub. The bubbles smelled like roses during the first day of spring. When she was finished she drained the tub wiped herself clean then put on her clothes. She was wearing a blue turtleneck, matching baby blue plaid skirt, white knee-high boots, a few jangling sliver bracelets and plain earrings. Amy thinks that maybe her clothes got a little too far. Her backpack was even labelled Loui Vuitton.

There was a note on top of her dresser. It said that she was supposed to wear make-up or else Dan was going to put make-up on her, forcefully. So Amy just chose to wear make-up on her own rather having her brother, who doesn't know anything about putting make-up on, put some make-up on her face.

She applied tiny amount of blush on, flesh colored eye shadow (so that it would look natural) and some lip gloss. When she went down the stairs she saw that Dan was also been having a 'wonderful' make-over. Dan was wearing some decent pants a polo shirt and clean and new pair rubber shoes. His hair was still a bit of a mess but none other than that he looked decent enough.

"Wow sis, you look like a girl." Dan teased.

**Please Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the 39 clues**

**Chapter 6 **

"A girl yes, but Amy are you sure you do not want your hair to be combed?" Nellie asked from behind Dan, fidgeting with her iPod. Amy ran her hands through her hair. Her hands got tangled.

"Well no time for that, kiddo. You will be leaving for your school, now." Nellie said handing a hairband and a brush to Amy. They went to the garage where they found the black limousine waiting for them. A man beside the car was dressed in a butler suit. Nellie said that he will be their driver and chauffeur. Amy, Dan and Nellie went inside.

"I could really get used to this."Nellie said, now putting on her earphones and setting her iPod's volume to brain damage level.

Amy started brushing her hair. After it got smooth she put on the hairband Nellie gave her. Up to closer view she could see that the upper right side of the hairband had a letter C on it. After a few minutes of riding they arrived in school in style.

Everybody seemed to look in their direction when Dan and Amy stepped out of the limousine. Dan was all okay with it but Amy wasn't. She wanted to _scream,_ _'stop looking at me!'_

Nellie came out with them not caring about who was looking at her. The three of them went to the principal's office where they got their schedules. After that Nellie left them and said that she was going to a cooking convention downtown. Amy and Dan went out of the principal's office when they bumped into someone.

"Yo! Amy, Dan nice to see you two are still studying here." Said a certain Jonah Wizard.

"Jonah?" Dan said clearly baffled.

"I am now officially going to study here just for this year. Dad said it would do well to me since I was all so very tired hunting for the 39 clues." Jonah explained. Then he went in the office to get his schedule. When he came out he was holding a piece of paper just like Dan and Amy's.

"It says here that my homeroom number will be room number 112." Jonah said.

"Well that's my homeroom number too."Amy muttered.

"I'm so happy that out of the many relatives I have here in this school, I'm going to be in a classroom with you Amy." Jonah said. Dan and Amy just noticed that his father was not beside him. But they also noticed something else.

"What do you mean by 'one of the MANY relatives here in this school ', Jonah?" Dan asked.

"Well that one is a surprise. Well I need to leave both of you now. My father's waiting for me to give him a report." Jonah said. And with that he ran off to give his father a report.

Amy went to her homeroom. She found that once she entered the room everything was quite still and quiet. Amy saw another two of her relatives sitting on the other side of an empty chair.

"Amy, over here!" Hamilton shouted. "We saved you a seat!"

Amy went to sit just between two of her other fourteen year old relatives, Ian and Hamilton.

"This is really a surprise. Why are you two here anyway?" Amy asked the boys.

"Well both of us got a scholarship here. The principal explained that Grace left money to the school for our studies."Hamilton explained.

"All of us?"Amy asked.

"Yes Amy, all of us. Me, Natalie, Jonah, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Sinead, Ned and Ted. Although the Starling siblings refused the offer." Ian said.

"That explains why Jonah is here." Amy said. Just then one of the popular girls, named Scarlet, went to Amy's table.

"Hi there Amy." She said. "Do you want to sit with us on the table later at lunch?"

"No thanks." Amy said. Over the past few years of studying in Boston she was always eating all by herself in a table beside the playground. It was a place where nobody could stare at her. Dan was always off somewhere trading his ultra rare card collection for something, rarer.

Scarlet just looked at her with angry eyes and walked away. Hamilton and Ian didn't seem to notice Amy anymore. Just then Jonah entered the room and all the girls, except for Amy, ran to him for autographs. A bodyguard was just behind him trying to push all the screaming girls away.

"Yo, chill down everybody. You could have your autographs _later._" Jonah said adding emphasis to the last word. Jonah strolled over and took the empty seat behind Amy. Whispers were now being passed the room. Angry looks were shot at Amy tearing her limb by limb. Other boys were staring at Amy as if they just saw her for the first time.

"I couldn't believe that Ian wasn't attacked like that." Jonah said.

"Actually I was. But when Hamilton entered the room and threatened that he would throw everyone out of the window, they cleared out." Ian said. His eyes were shining like diamonds.

"Well that's fair enough." Jonah said.

"This is my first time to be in a school with Cahills other than my sisters."Hamilton said.

"Me too."Amy said.

Just then their homeroom teacher entered the room.

"Class we have new students today. New students please introduce yourselves. And by the way my name is Ms. Alfonso." Ms. Alfonso said. She first addressed to Hamilton who told everyone that he won many weightlifting contests. Next she made Ian introduce himself. Ian just shrugged and told everyone his full name, Ian Kabra, and that he once lived in Europe. Next Jonah introduced himself. He sang a song for everybody. The class was in chaos after his performance. After that the bell rung, meaning that the first period is over.

**Please Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me just say this once... I am so sorry! I know it's been two years since I last updated but so many things happened. I graduated and have been promoted to high school, my best friend moved to another continent and I had to keep my reputation clean. **

**To make it up to you faithful readers, I will let you flame me or get angry at me since I am at fault here. And as an added bonus, I'm going to post update upto Chapter 12, today. Yeah, I'm that sorry. I feel so guilty. And now that the second series of the 39 Clues is out, my story will not be entertaining characters or events that happened after "Into the Gauntlet". I wish you could understand me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Amy was walking in the hallway looking for room 304 when she felt that she was being watched. When she turned around, she saw a raven-haired boy staring at her from inside a classroom. The boy looked startled when Amy looked straight in his eyes, and ran inside the classroom. Of course, Amy was curious about the boy, so she went in the classroom where the boy disappeared in. Amy found the boy staring outside the windows clearly absorbing what just happened. Amy poked the boy hard on his arm.

"Ow!" the boy said suddenly, hitting Amy with his fists. Amy nearly fell on the floor, and when the boy saw what he just did he quickly apologized several times to Amy.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." The boy said.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt." Amy told the boy.

"I was just startled when you poked me really hard." He said, lowering his eyes.

"I said its okay. By the way, who are you and why were you spying on me?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Well I wasn't really spying on you; I was just looking _at_ you. And my name is Kyle Ravens by the way."Kyle said sheepishly.

"Hello Kyle, I'm gonna ask this again, why were you spying at me?" Amy said, but this time her voice had a little if-you-don't-tell-the-truth-I'm-gonna-make-you-pay tone.

"I was just admiring your beauty." Kyle said as if it was a question.

"Not true," inquired a voice behind Amy. It was just Ian Kabra.

"Ian what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Well this is my next class, Amy. And shouldn't you be in your next class as well?" Ian said addressing to Amy.

"Um, yes." Amy realized and went to continue looking for room 304. Amy found room 304 and sat down in her seat just before the teacher entered the room.

The day passed without further ado. And suddenly it was time for Amy and Dan to go home. Both of them met up in the school parking lot, there they saw the Kabras, the Holts, Jonah and Kyle. Dan saw that Ian and Natalie were bickering.

"I want to go to that new mall in Korea." Natalie whimpered.

"But Natalie, we were supposed to visit that new museum in Milan," Ian countered.

Dan went in between them and said, "Okay, okay. Break it up. You two can go to two different places. I mean you have jets, right?"

"True, but the other jets are being repaired and only one is available at the moment." Ian told Dan.

"Oh. Then good luck on handling the situation yourselves," Dan said and walked away.

While Dan went to talk to Jonah concerning about his next concert, Amy was having a little chat with Kyle.

"I'm sorry for spying on you earlier." Kyle apologized.

"It's okay, but why were you spying on me anyway?" Amy asked. She was still determined to know why this boy was staring at her earlier. A limo parked in front of them suddenly and Nick went in. Before he shut the door, he told Amy that he was going to answer Amy's question tomorrow. Ian walked up to Amy and handed her a necklace.

"Kyle said that you dropped this when you went outside the classroom, that's why he was staring at you this morning." Ian said and went inside a nearby limo, which just arrived after Kyle's limo, and followed by Natalie.

Amy picked up the necklace. It was Grace's necklace, the necklace that she never takes off her neck. But this morning she didn't put on any jewellery, besides her earrings and jangling bracelets. She remembered putting Grace's necklace inside her jewellery box and locking it. Just then Amy heard Dan calling her name. He was telling her that the limo's been waiting for them for 15 minutes. Amy went inside the limo.

The journey home was a blur to Amy, she was thinking about the necklace. Amy didn't notice that they already arrived home. The butler that waited for them earlier was waiting for them on the front steps. He opened the limo door for them. Amy felt a little woozy. She staggered a bit on the first few steps but regained her balance after a few minutes.

When the really big white oak doors opened, Amy and Dan saw that Nellie was busily dismantling her iPod. When Nellie couldn't take it anymore she threw the iPod across the room and it collided with the wall. The machine's parts flew around the room. Amy and Dan shielded their faces with their hands. Both of them were at loss for words. Dan was the first one to regain his composure.

"Um, Nellie, I know that you're stressed at the moment, but may I ask why take your anger out on your iPod?" Dan asked nervously.

"Well, we can always but a new one, right?" Nellie said, composing herself.

"Yeah. But isn't that the iPod that went through all the adventures just to please you?" Amy said.

"Well I just found out that there was a bug located in its inner machinery and can't be destroyed unless the whole thing is obliterated." Nellie explained. Amy and Dan felt a little sorry for Nellie. Besides, that iPod was the only thing that always pleased Nellie.

"We'll buy you a new iPod. We promise." Dan said.

Amy suddenly remembered the necklace. She quickly ran upstairs and directly went over to her jewellery box. She examined the box closely. There was certainly no clue showing that the box was opened forcefully. The key to the box was her fingerprint. She didn't think that someone could have stolen something from inside the box without her until she remembered about Irina's fingerprints of the Holts. 'Maybe someone used the same technique,' she thought.

But who? Of course, the answer was so obvious. Kyle Ravens. But why would someone give something they already stole, back to their original owners? 'Maybe he was just feeling guilty about what he had done,' Amy assured herself. Dan came up to tell her that dinner was ready and he will finish all of it if Amy didn't come down immediately. Amy, not wanting to starve herself, quickly put the necklace around her neck and went downstairs to the kitchen.

After dinner, all of them went to sleep.

Amy didn't check if the necklace she was wearing was really Grace's necklace.

* * *

**Wow. I actually got this far. When I'm just doing my normal stories, which is almost everyday, I only make it up to chapters 4-5.**

**Here are a few questions for you people who are reading my fanfic:**

**1. Did Kyle steal Amy's jade necklace?**

**2. If he did, why?**

**3. And why did he return it to Amy?**

**Hope you guys have fun finding out the answers to the question. And please answer my questions by reviewing. Also, please put the number of the question before answering it. **

**Please review :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. Although I do own Kyle...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The very next day Amy woke up and found herself thinking about Kyle and the necklace.

After taking a bath, eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, she went to the limo that was waiting for her to take her to school. She also found out that Dan had a stomach bug so he couldn't go to school.

When she arrived at her school she saw that Natalie was waiting for her by her locker.

"Where's Dan?" Natalie asked.

"At home. He has a stomach bug. Why do you want to know?" Amy said.

"Well, I was just wondering." Natalie answered.

"Oh," Amy muttered.

"Nice of you to finally indulge in the world of fashion, Amy." Natalie said changing the subject a little too quickly.

"Oh, Nellie picked all of my clothes and threw all my old ones out." Amy said not noticing the fast change of subject.

"Well she did the right thing." And with that Natalie walked away.

Amy was just gonna close her locker when she heard a loud piercing shriek coming from the ladies room. She rushed to see what was going on. Since she was the closest person to the bathroom, she arrived there first.

She saw was a girl swimming in her own pool of blood. She arrived early enough to see a hand full of cuts disappearing from the broken glass window. Amy bent to touch the girl's cold and lifeless hand.

The principal entered the room and saw Amy touching the girls' hand. The principal nearly fainted at the sight of one of his students dead. Soon, half of the school was in the room trying to find out why the girl screamed. After the first bell had rung, Amy's history teacher, Mrs. Grieds, shooed all of them and ordered all of the students to go back to their respective classrooms. Amy was sent to the principal's office to be investigated.

After four long hours of interrogation, the school authorities found out that Amy was indeed not the person who murdered the poor girl. Amy left out one little information, that the murderer was a boy.

Amy found out that the girl's name was Ashley. Ashley's parents came to the school as soon as they heard what had happened to their only daughter.

It was lunch time when Amy got to go out of the office. Even though the principal already proved her that she is innocent, the other kids don't think so. Amy keeps hearing sentences about her in the hallway.

"That's the girl right? The one who murdered that girl."

"Who does she think she is killing that poor girl?"

"I heard that she first banged the girls head on the sink before killing her."

"That is what happens to orphans. They are misguided and think they are the boss."

"She doesn't know who she's dealing with."

Amy fought back the tears. She ate silently in a corner while ignoring the people who were staring daggers at her.

Amy saw Kyle approaching her with a bandaged hand.

"Hi, Kyle. What happened to your hand?" Amy asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just helped my dad fix the balcony door. The door fell on my hand and the glass shattered. But I'm okay now. I thought that maybe you could tell me what happened to you. The whole school is buzzing about what happened this morning." Kyle said.

"You don't believe the rumors, right?" Amy asked.

"Of course I don't. Only a fool would believe that. No. I just want to know the fact, that's all," Kyle reassured Amy.

"Okay then." Amy said. She recalled the events that happened and told all of them to Kyle. After she finished she looked at Kyle in the eyes and found the truth in there.

"So, do you believe me?" She asked.

"Well..." Kyle started a smile forming in the corners of his lips.

"Kyle!" Amy scolded and laughed. Kyle joined her too. While both of them were happily laughing they didn't notice a pair of eyes was watching them.

Ian strolled over to see what the laughter was all about.

"I see that some of you are having fun without me. Considering the fact that one of you is a murderer." Ian said.

Both Amy and Kyle stopped laughing. Amy's cheeks turned beet red.

"I'm not a murderer, Ian Kabra." She said in a cold and heartless tone that made Ian and Kyle stare at her. When Ian was about to say something, Amy stormed off leaving the two boys staring at her.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though the war of the Kabras and the Ravens isn't over." Kyle said.

"Yes, and it will never be over. Not until the Ravens are gonna pay for what they did." Ian said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You lack information and training. You call yourself a Kabra? You just told somebody that she is a murderer, when she is, in fact, innocent." Kyle told him almost threatingly. He stomped off, leaving Ian lost in thought.

"I wasn't talking about Amy being the murderer." He muttered under his breath, and walked away.

When Amy arrived home she was attacked with a lot of hugs from Dan, Nellie and Fiske.

"Amy I heard about what happened. But I'm not gonna believe it until I hear it from you." Dan said.

"You should've come home immediately," Fiske exclaimed.

"And I thought that my thrilling, heart-stopping days are over." Nellie said.

"Guys I'm okay. Besides, I'm not the murderer but I think I know who _he_ is."Amy said.

"How did you know that the person who murdered Ashley is a boy? Many women out there are 10 times better than boys." Nellie said.

"Because, I saw his hand. And believe me it certainly wasn't a girl's hand." Amy explained.

"I didn't receive that information when your principal called me." Fiske said.

"I just thought that maybe I could just keep that small information to myself." Amy told them.

"But my dear, every small information counts. Even about how many fingers he has." Fiske said.

"Never mind. Just forget I ever said anything." Amy mumbled.

"I almost forgot to ask you, who is that person that you think killed Ashley?" Dan asked.

"I didn't say that. I said that the _school authorities_ have a hunch who that person is." Amy told Dan.

"Who is it then?" Dan asked.

"Emily, Ashley's best friend." A total lie. "Well then, goodnight. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Amy said, yawning.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review :D**

**Who do you think killed Ashley?**

**I know all of you are thinking about Kyle. Well, let's see about that.**

**Note: Did you notice that Amy said she knows who that **_**boy**_** who murdered Ashley was? But why in the world did she answer Dan's question with a girl's name? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. I only own Kyle Ravens... **** and of course, the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Somewhere in Milan (underground)**

A raven haired boy was being scolded by his father for being such a disappointment to the whole family.

"You dreadful child. You failed another mission. Can't you do anything right?" The boy's father spat at his son.

"I'm sorry father, but-." The raven haired boy was cut off by his father.

"First of all don't call me father, call me sir or by my first name, Stephen. Your brother would've given more promise than you. Can't you be like him? Answer me Christopher!" Stephen thundered, his voice was so loud that even a mouse within an eighty mile radius, would be fleeing.

"I'm sorry fa-Stephen, she turned around so fast that I wasn't expecting it. I had to blind her momentarily before killing her. Thus, resulting to her screaming after the poison entered her eyes." Christopher said.

"That was your mistake. You should've killed her right away. Also, you killed the wrong girl. You killed Ashley and not that Cahill girl. Your mother asked me why we had to have a child like you." Stephen bellowed.

Christopher wanted to ask his father why he had a father like him, but thought better of it.

"Well? What are you still doing here? Go and kill that girl. She is a threat to us all. If she finds out that she is a Vesper and not a Cahill, then she would surely overthrow us. With that Kabra boy by her side, we won't stand a chance." Stephen explained.

"Why can't brother kill her instead?" Christopher risked asking.

He knew that asking worthless questions would only result to a month of inside the 'happy box'. The 'happy box' is a small cage made with 12k diamonds. To ensure that the prisoner won't escape, there are about a hundred well trained guards positioned outside the cage. The only way in and out of the 'happy box' was a small opening at the top. Christopher was already sent to the 'happy box', once, like a common family enemy, to suffer.

"I've already told you a million times that your brother is looking for the girl's weakness. Another reason is that you need to prove yourself worthy of the family name." Stephen elucidated.

"We already know what her weakness is." Christopher said.

"Why are you so stubborn? Your bother wasn't like that when he went on missions. I explain, he nods, no questions asked. When will you ever learn?" Stephen asked stress lines were appearing on his forehead.

'_Brother this, brother that. What about me? You treat me as if I'm public enemy number 1!' _Christopher thought.

"I need my rest. You go out and continue your mission. Don't let us down again. Prove yourself to our ancestors. Prove to them that you are worthy of the family name. Tell the world that a new Raven is about to cause chaos!" Stephen barked.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen to Amy?**

**Also, who is this brother of Christopher that Stephen keeps talking about?**

**I want to end this fanfic because I want to write a new 39 clues fanfic. I already have a plot bunny. **

**Please Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Dan's stomach bug left him so he was able to attend school. Whenever Dan hears a bad comment about his sister he would scream at them and tell them how dumb they are. Amy felt bad about two things. One, her brother was standing up to her, and two, people actually believed that Amy is a murderer.

When the bell finally rang Dan went to his homeroom. Amy's thoughts began to wander as soon as Dan left her in the middle of the hallway. She made her way to her classroom and didn't notice that somebody was shouting for her.

"Amy!" The voice said.

Amy didn't notice.

"Amy, over here!"

She still didn't notice.

"Yo, Amy!"

Do I have to repeat it again?

"Paging Miss Amy Cahill, please report to the Madrigal base at once."

At the mere mention of the Madrigal base Amy became aware of her surroundings again.

"Amy! I've been shouting your name from the other side of this small hallway and you still ignored me. I can't help but feel unwanted." The owner of the voice said, frowning then giving Amy a pat on the back.

"Hamilton! I'm _sooooooo_ sorry that I didn't hear you. I was just thinking about some things." Amy apologized.

"No prob', cousin. I've heard that you're taking full responsibility of the murder-thing that happened yesterday." Hamilton said putting on his most serious face. But alas, he has failed.

"I'm sorry if I worry you too much." Amy said. "Well then, why don't we go inside so we won't be late for class and get detention?"

"When did you ever worry about detention since we finished the clue hunt?" Hamilton asked.

"Since the day I met you. Remember, you were a guest visiting my school when I was in kindergarten and since the teachers knew that I was your cousin they made me your guide. And all of the mischievous things you did while you were there, they all blamed it on me. I got detention that day with the big kids. They were horrible, and I vowed from that day onwards I would never let anyone, especially a Holt, get me a free for all trip to detention paradise." Amy explained, smirking. She left Hamilton in the hallway.

"T'was true. T'was true." Hamilton said smiling to himself and following Amy inside the classroom.

The day went on smoothly but not until lunch time.

All of the Cahill's were sitting on the same lunch table, all except for Dan.

"Amy, where's Dan?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just showing off his ninja moves to his classmates." Amy shrugged, and then she got suspicious. "Why do you want to know anyway? I've also noticed that you keep on calling my brother Dan rather than Daniel."

"Oh, nothing. I kind of adapted to the American culture. Just asking."Natalie said then scoffed off.

Amy turned to face Ian. "Does she like my brother?"

Ian stared at her in disbelief. "Why would my sister like your brother?!"

Amy didn't answer. Jonah saw Kyle walking up to their table holding a box wrapped in a green gift wrapper designed with exotic leafy vines. On top of it was a jade coloured ribbon.

"What is that sneaky little bug up to now?" Jonah muttered to Hamilton. He pointed at Kyle.

Hamilton looked at the direction where Jonah was pointing, he too, saw Kyle.

"I don't know." He muttered back.

"Hey guys." Kyle said and took a seat between Amy and Ian. "For you." Kyle said handing Amy the gift.

Amy opened the gift carefully and slowly. She was aware that everyone on the table was looking at her.

She expected something simple. A sweater for example, but no, she got a really expensive and beautiful gift.

It was the most beautiful necklace that she ever saw, much more beautiful than Grace's necklace. The pendant was the shape of a heart. It was kind of hollow inside and there was some kind of liquid there. In Amy's case, there was liquid in the shade of blood. "Is that blood?" Amy asked.

"Hopefully not." Kyle said and walked away.

"What do you think?" Ian asked.

"Well it's really beautiful and I think that it he gave it to me because he was trying to send me a message." Amy replied, not taking her eyes off the necklace.

"You mean the kind of messages that says, 'Hey, I want to kill you and put your blood in this necklace', kind of message." Jonah suggested.

"Of course not! Why would he give me a necklace and give me a hidden message like that." Amy asked horror stricken by Jonah's suggestion.

"Maybe because he really wants to kill you and really wants to put your blood in that necklace, maybe someday." Ian said who finally got up and carried his tray and walked away from the table.

"What is his problem?" Amy asked.

"Dunno." Hamilton replied, also standing up and walking away from the table.

The bell rang, reminding the students that lunch time is over. Everyone walked away from the table. Everyone got up except for certain girl holding a necklace close to her heart as if she was afraid that somebody would take it away from her. After a few minutes she regained her composure and got up. She carried her tray to the tray section and dumped it there. Before getting up from the table she put the necklace around her neck.

The day went on without further ado. Amy was very busy, if the case was the opposite, she would've noticed someone watching her every move and a little red blip on the side of the necklace blending in with the red liquid. Tough luck. She would really have noticed, but she didn't. She thought that the blip was just her imagination. If she would have really paid much attention then things wouldn't be like that in the near future. It really was the biggest mistake she made in her whole life.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there. Here's another chapter just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**Claimer: I own the Magic Parchment of Life and the riddle (it's completely made up).**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Amy had a vision that night. It was a vision that made her suspect someone of betraying her in the near future. In her vision, she was in a throne room more elegant than anything she has ever seen in her life. But something was terribly wrong. There wasn't anything in the room but a floating piece of parchment. Amy held out her hand as if summoning the parchment. It was as if the parchment heard her plea and came rushing towards her outstretched arms.

There was something written on the parchment.

'A riddle,' Amy thought. In fact it wasn't just a riddle; it was a riddle of life.

The riddle, Amy realized, was the _Magic Parchment of Life _told in many stories. It was told that the _Magic Parchment of Life_ foretells the future of the person who seeks it. In the story many tried to look for it but failed. They didn't know the secret. The secret was that the only one who truly needed it and was truly worthy of it will be the only one who can find it. Sometimes, the Riddle shows to some people in their dreams. These are the people who might die in a few days or weeks. But that part wasn't stated in any story. It was only printed in a story book in which was printed in the early 40's and was burned in the publishing house without any copies. The author was burned along with it.

So now Amy was looking at the writing. First there were only random drawings but when she concentrated hard enough she could actually form words. It was just like those hieroglyphs in Egypt.

_I am the Magic Parchment of Life._

_I appeared in many stories and legends various times._

_Without me, everything will be in chaos._

_You, the chosen one, is now standing inside my one and only house._

_Where I was first created by my master so wise and just._

_He had a vision just like you._

_But his vision was full of hatred, distress and sorrow._

_An animal so great that he described as a great black-winged sparrow._

_It brought the message to the heavens._

_The gods heard of humankind's wickedness so they created two boys._

_The boys were born from two different lowly families._

_But they grew up and fulfilled the God's wishes._

_They crossed path one day and became best of friends, just as what the Gods were planning._

_Both of them were really smart, so they teamed up to help cure a plague._

_A problem aroused and both of them were torn because of their hunger for power._

_The wiser of the two hid and vowed never to complete the cure._

_After a few years the wiser got a normal life and married the love of his life and had four children._

_Every night Hunger would call to him. He would resist._

_Not until one night where he just had a fight with his wife._

_The Hunger thought that this was the best opportunity to tempt him to continue his work and finish the cure._

_When he finally figured out the missing puzzle piece in his cure, he gave one part of it to each of his sons & daughters._

_Before the night of the fire, his partner finally found him after years of looking._

_His partner found out that he completed the cure so he devised a plan to get rid of him and steal the cure, or serum as he called it._

_After giving his children the four different parts, he then gave the instructions on how to mix them to his wife._

_He made Olivia, his wife, run towards the woods because he sensed that danger is near._

_He also made his children take the secret underground passageway out of the house._

_His family escaped but he didn't._

_Soon, his enemy caught him and asked where the serum is._

_Gideon, the wiser one, answered him that the serum was given to his four children who burned in the fire that he himself created just to protect the serum._

_His once-was-his-best-of-friend almost believed him if it weren't for the shouts that he heard deep within the forest._

_Those shouts were from the siblings' fighting._

_The person who was known as the father of the Vespers today had slain Gideon then and there and went after the children._

_Alas, he was too slow, for when he reached the spot where he heard the sounds from earlier there was no one in sight._

_He swore that he would find the serum one day._

_Fortunately, he didn't. So, he passed his mission to his son. And his son passed it to his son and the son of his son passed it to his son and so on and so on until all the Vespers were scattered around the world still looking for the serum._

_The gods saw that Vesper didn't find the serum, and they were happy because they know that it is what he deserves._

_What they weren't happy about was the fact that the four siblings were fighting each other, starting wars and killing innocent people just to get the other parts of the serum._

_The gods figured that most of the problem was their fault, so they created a girl, by the name of Madeleine, to unite her family and stop the war._

_But she too, didn't succeed. So, she passed her mission on to her daughter just like what Vesper did._

_And now, a straight descendant of Madeleine Cahill, I must ask you this riddle to know what you are capable of. You must answer this riddle to save humanity and your family. Besides, it is your family's fault that there are wars today._

Here is the riddle:

_I can't be seen_

_I can't be eaten_

_I come before sky_

_And I come after land _

_People ignore me_

_They couldn't let their enemies be_

_A successful person in their own ways_

_The time in running out; only a few days_

_To save other lives_

_And their sorry little hides _

_Why can't the world just be full of this sweet thing?_

_It always answers to people's every whim_

_A musical instrument with a lovely hymn_

_All of this for nothing_

_Riches, mansions and servants can be bought_

_This is the only matter that is missing_

_It is something that cannot be taught_

So mortal, you have to answer this riddle when you are in the brink of death so that you can be saved.

Amy suddenly woke up. She was breathing heavily and sweat raced down her back. She thought she couldn't go back to sleep, but she thought wrong.

* * *

**Hello there people of the world. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Could you probably answer the riddle? Please do try!**

**Please review and try to answer my riddle. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The next day Amy still hadn't forgotten about her dream. She kept thinking about the riddle and its answer. She was also curious why Kyle had given her the necklace. It wasn't her birthday yesterday. She planned to ask him.

Turns out, Kyle was absent. When she was walking towards class Ian blocked her path.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to see your necklace. Maybe there was something that you missed."Ian said.

"No way. Now please excuse me, I'm going to be late for class." Amy said trying to get past Ian.

"Not until you let me borrow the necklace Kyle gave you."Ian insisted.

"Fine. After you take a look give it back to me. Okay?" Amy said taking the necklace off her neck and handing it over to Ian's outstretched hand. Ian looked at it curiously. He looked at it closely. Finally, when he was finished he threw it on the floor. It quickly broke and the red liquid came out of the pendant. The places where the liquid landed quickly disintegrated in front of their eyes. Amy couldn't believe it. Ian purposely broke the necklace that was given to her by Kyle and the red liquid inside was acidic. What would have happened to her if the pendant broke when she was still wearing it?

"What the?" She asked disbelievingly.

"See? He was trying to harm you." Ian said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe he didn't know it was that it was acidic." Amy suggested. Even as she had said it, she still doubted it.

"Why was the Raven trademark on the necklace? That just means that their family made it. More importantly, why was there a listening device attached to it?" Ian asked Amy. Amy just glared at Ian that stalked off.

Amy just stared; when the bell rang she woke up from her reverie. She ran towards homeroom before the second bell rang.

She sat beside Jonah.

"Yo Ames, is something wrong?" Jonah asked Amy.

"Well, you know that necklace that Kyle gave me?" Amy asked not looking at Jonah in the eyes.

Jonah's eyes narrowed and replied with a cold tone, "What about it?"

"The-There was a-a li-lis-listening device at-attached to it. A-And m-most of all, the-there wa-was ac-aci-acidic liquid in-insi-inside." Amy said trying very hard to control the cracking of her voice but not really caring about her stutter.

Jonah just stared at her with wide eyes and asked, "How did you found out?"

"I-Ian was the one wh-who fo-found out ab-about it." She said. Hot tears were threatening to make its way down her now red cheeks.

"Well it's a really good thing that he found out about it. If he didn't then you might be in big trouble." Jonah responded with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it would have been disastrous. It is a good thing that he found out about it." Amy said.

Amy sighed. She thought that she would have to thank and apologize to Ian during break time.

Amy didn't see Ian throughout the day. She didn't even see him during lunch break. She asked everyone but they too didn't know where he was.

Amy knew that she shouldn't be worried, but something told her, deep down, that something was not right.

She didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it's too short. I have a writer's block. But at least I wrote something right?**

**I would really appreciate some R&R's. And now that I have posted 12 chapters of this story, you'll just have to wait for a few more days- or a week maybe- before I post a new chapter again. If I have no writer's block, I could post one tomorrow. **

**Please review :D**

**Try to answer the riddle? **


End file.
